The Life of Nico di Angelo
by hunterofartemis126
Summary: When Nico di Angelo is attacked by his vice principle, Dr. Thorn, he finds out about his dangerous heritage. When his sister is then sent on a perilous quest with Percy Jackson, Nico makes Percy promise to protect her. Will everyone return from the quest? Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Bianca, Grover and I were heading to the end of term dance at our military school, Westover Hall, and we were all in good spirits. I have to admit that I do not like dancing and I know that Bianca doesn't either but we decided to go simply because the school didn't have events often and we wanted to be part of the atmosphere.

"Bianca," I said

"Yes, Nico," she answered.

"Did you know that in my game, Zeus has lightning bolts that can do 600 damage?"

"No, I didn't know that Nico." she said with an amused smile.

Just then we entered the gym, Bianca and I decided to sit on a bench at the edge of the room. Grover hurried away from us and disappeared through the doors.

"I wonder where he's going," said Bianca thoughtfully

"Maybe he went to get something." I suggested.

"Yeah maybe," she said frowning.

The doors opened again and Grover came back with three people I didn't recognize. One was a boy with black hair and green eyes, another was a girl with long blonde hair and startling grey eyes and the last was another girl with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked Bianca

"I don't know," she answered.

I looked at them again and I saw that they were sneaking glances at us cautiously. The girl with the black hair suddenly grabbed Grover's hand and pulled him on to the dance floor.

"Miss di Angelo, Mr di Angelo, come with me." said a voice behind us.

I looked round to see our vice principle Dr. Thorn standing there. He grabbed us by the scuffs of our necks and dragged us away.


	2. Dr Thorn Grows a Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter Two: Dr. Thorn Groes A Tail

Suddenly terror jolted through me and I let out a muffled gasp.

"Be quiet you little brat!" Dr. Thorn hissed in my ear.

He shoved Bianca and me against a wall and turned and walked across the room.

"Stay there and don't say a word." he warned us in a low, dangerous voice.

Just then a door opened across the room and Dr. Thorn melted back into the shadows. The boy I'd seen before came in and looked around the room.

He had a strange bronze sword in his hand which glowed with a soft golden light. His eyes fixed on us and he said,

"Hi, my name's Percy. I'm going to get you out of here and take you somewhere safe."

My sister clenched her fists and widened her eyes at him to try to tell him that Dr Thorn was in the room too.

Suddenly, a black spike whistled through the air and pinned Percy to the wall by his shoulder.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson," Dr. Thorn said in a menacing voice "I know who you are."

I stared at him in shock. How could he know who Percy was?

Percy pulled the spike away from his shoulder and winced in pain. Dr. Thorn came out of the shadows and smiled creepily. Some part of my brain wondered if he had false teeth because his teeth were so white.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said "I hate middle-school dances."

Percy made a slash at Dr. Thorn with his sword but Dr. Thorn dodged it.

"All three of you will come with me," he said "Quietly, obediently." He gave us a menacing snarl at that.

"If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accuriately I can throw."

He led us out of the door and then we began to follow a path through some woods which was dimbly lit by lamps.

"Where are you taking us?" my sister asked defiantly.

"Silence you insufferable girl!" Dr. Thorn said.

I felt suddenly angry and before I could stop myself I said, "Don't talk to my sister that way!"

Dr. Thorn growled in a very non-human way. He pushed us to the edge of of a cliff which had appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

Percy stumbled but Bianca caught him before he could fall.

"Thanks," he said

"What is he? How do we fight him?" she asked nervously.

"I'm scared." I said. I was but I tried to hide it from Dr. Thorn.

"Stop talking, face me." he snapped at us.

We turned to face him. His face was covered in shadows. He reached into his pocket and I froze with fear. Was he going to get a knife or agun or something? I sighed with relief. It was only a mobile phone.

He pressed a button and said, "The package. It is ready to deliver." I was suddenly angry. So, we were just a package now were we?

I suddenly heard the sound of a helicopter and looked to see a searchlight over the sea.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded "If you think that you'll get a ransom you're wrong." my sister said angrily "We don't have any family, Nico and I... we've got noone but east other." I felt sad at the pain in my sister's voice. It was true that we didn't have any family and stranger still, I couldn't remember my mother or my father.

"Aw," Dr. Thorn said with mock sympathy in his voice, "Do not worry little brats, you will be meeting my employer soon en, then you will have a brand new family."

Percy suddenly tensed next to me "Luke," he gasped "You work for Luke." I wondered who this Luke person could be and why Percy was so sure that Dr. Thorn was working for him.

"You have no idea what is happening Perseus Jackson. The stirring is under way." Dr. Thorn hissed menacingly.

"The what?" Percy asked confused.

"The stirring of monsters," replied Dr. Thorn "The worst of them, the most powerful are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. I will let the General inlighten you further however."

"The general?" Percy asked in a terrible French accent and then he said, "I mean who's the General?"

"You will meet him soon enough and you will do him a great service tonight."

I immediately thought of my game, but how could the monsters that Dr. Thorn was talking about have anything to do with Mythomagic and who was this General guy?

"Ok," my sister whispered to Percy "He's completely nuts."

"We have to jump off the cliff into the sea." Percy responded.

I looked at the cliff and shuddered. No way we could survive that.

Suddenly an invisible force knocked Percy, Bianca and me to the ground. I heard the sound of more thorns whistling over our heads and then a cry of "For Zeus!"

I looked up to see the girl with the spiky black hair charging at Dr. Thorn with a spear and a horrible shield with what looked like the head of Medusa on it. Dr. thorn slashed at the girl with his huge orange ... paw? What had been his hand a moment ago was now a paw.

I could also now see where the thorns were coming from, Dr. Thorn had a tail. I mean a tail that was bigger than me and was covered in thorns that flicked in all directions.

Grover took out a sort of pipe and played a sort of pirate jig on it. Grass shot up and thickened into ropes which wound around Dr. Thorn's legs and entangled them. Dr. Thorn roared and began to change.

He grew until he was a huge lion with a human head. I knew that he was a manticore but before I could say so the blonde who I'd seen earlier said "A manticore!" and I said "A manticore? He has 4000 attack power and plus 5 to saving throws."

I was quoting my game of course but I don't think the others knew that. I had ment it to sound sarcastic but it probably sounded weak and scared.

The blonde pushed us back down and I saw that Percy and Grover had been knocked to the ground.

"Yield, little heroes!" Dr. Thorn yelled from across the field.

"Never!" screamed the spiky-haired girl.

She charged at Dr. Thorn and I thought that she would run him through but then the helicopter appeared and its lights blinded the girl.

Dr. Thorn swatted her with his tail and Percy screamed "NO!" and ran towards her.

He touched his wrist-watch and a shield spiralled out. He was just in time because Dr. Thorn spent a volley of spikes at him and they bounced off his shield.

Percy ran towards the girl on the ground and parried away a spike just before it would have stabbed her in the chest.

Suddenly the helicopter appeared and Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield little heroes!"

I saw that we had no choice but just then a loud clear hunting horn like in the film The Lion, The witch and the Wardrobe rang out. Dr. Thorn stood stock still.

"No. It cannot be." He said in fear.

Before he could do more a glowing silver arrow shot through the air and pierced into Dr. Thorn's shoulder.

"Curse you!" bellowed Dr. Thorn and released his spikes into the woods and just as fast dozens of silver arrows shot back in reply and sliced the thorns in half.

Then the archers came out of the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was about my age so about ten and the oldest was about 14. They wore silver jeans and silver ski parkas and they were all armed with silver bows.

"The Hunters!" the blonde girl said in awe.

"Oh wonderful." grumbled the spiky haired girl. I wondered what she meant by that but I didn't really want to ask her right now.

One of the girls stepped forward with her bow drawn,

"Permision to kill, my lady?" She asked but I couldn't see who she was talking to because she kept her eyes fixed on Dr. Thorn.

"This is not fair!" complained Dr. Thorn loudly "Direct interference, this is against the ancient laws!"

"Not so," said another girl. She was younger than the first, about 12 years old and she had auborn hair and silvery eyes like the moon.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you foul creature are a wild beast! Zoae permision granted."

Dr. Thorn growled and said, "If I cannot have these alive, then I shall have them dead!"

He lunged at Percy and the spiky haired girl. Then the blonde girl screamed: "No!" and jumped onto his back.

"Get back half-blood!" screamed the first archer "Get out of the line of fire!"

aB the blonde drove her knife into Dr. Thorn's mane and he ran in circles trying to throw her off but she clung on for dear life.

"Fire!" the girl ordered

"No!" Percy screamed but the Hunters let their arrows fly.

Dr. Thorn backed up and then leapt over the cliff with the blonde still on his back.

he yelled as they fell "This is not the end huntress! YOU SHALL PAY!"

Then they were gone.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled and his voice cracked.

Then I heard the sound of gunfire and the Hunters scattered except for the girl with the auborn hair.

"Mortals," she said grandly "Are not allowed to witness my hunt."

She thrust her hand into the air and the helicopter exploded into a flock of birds.

The Hunters advanced on us and the girl who I think was called Zoae said "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes," said the girl with the silver eyes calmly, "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted again, "You have to let us save her."

The silvery-eyed girl watched him sadly.

"I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

Percy tried to get up and some of the Hunters held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs!" the girl said firmly.

"Let me go!" he insisted fiercely, "Who do you think you are?"

Zoae stepped forward about to slap him but the other girl said, "No, I sense no disrespect, Zoae.

He is simply distraught. He does not understand."

She stared at Percy coldly and I relized just how much her eyes reminded me of a winter moon.

"I am Artemis," said announced "Goddess of the Hunt."


	3. My Sister Joins the Eternal Girls Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the olympians.

Chapter Three: My Sister Joins The Eternal Girls Club

I don't know what I was expecting, but I definitely wasn't expecting this twelve year old girl to announce that she was the Greek goddess Artemis.

Apparently Percy was in awe too because he said slowly, "Um... Ok."

That was nothing compared to Grover's reaction because he knelt in the snow and started mumbling, "Thank you Lady Artemis. Your s... you're so wow."

"Get up, Goatboy!" snapped the spiky-haired girl angrily "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone."

"Wow," my sister said holding up her hands in a stop gesture, "Hold up, time out."

She pointed around at everyone around us and said, "Who, who are you people?"

"It might be a better question, my dear girl to ask who are you? You are your parents?" said Artemis gently.

I winced at the question because Bianca and I had been told that our parents were dead. I saw Bianca glance at me nervously before saying, "Our parents are dead. We're orphans, there's a bank-trust that pays for our school b..."

She trailed off because it was pretty clear that noone believed her story.

"What?" she demanded, "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," said the Hunter called Zoae, "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian." I wasn't sure where Zoae came from because her accent was strange. It was very old-fashioned like she was from another time period or something.

"An Olympian... athlete?" asked Bianca uncertainly. I couldn't help rolling my eyes because it was obvious that Zoae didn't mean an athlete.

"No," Zoae said patiently, "One of the gods."

I couldn't help but think that that was very cool so I said, "Cool!"

"No," Bianca said shakily, "This is not cool."

I was getting more excited now so I couldn't resist doing a little dance from pure happiness.

"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do 600 damage? Does he get extra movement points for-was but I was cut off by my sister saying,

"Nico, shut up! This is not your stupid Mythomagic game Ok? There are no gods."

Everyone gave her sympathetic looks at that and the spiky-haired girl said softly,

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe but the gods are still around. Trust me, they are immortal and whenever they have kids with regular humans. Kids like us, well our lives are dangerous."

I thought of the poor girl, Annabeth who had fallen off that cliff on Dr. Thorn's back.

"Dangerous," Bianca said slowly, "Like the girl who fell."

The girl turned away with a sad look on her face. "Do not dispair for Annabeth," said Artemis, "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

I thought that Artemis was being a bit hipicritical because she had stopped Percy from going to look for Annabeth and yet she had just said that she would find her if she could.

Apparently Percy was thinking along the same lines because he said, "Then why won't you let us go look for her?"

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why but your friend has vanished."

Percy's shoulders slumped and I felt the need to try to change the subject.

"Oh," I said raising my hand, "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with the arrows. Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said calmly, "Hopefully he is destroyed for now but monsters never truly die. They reform over and over again and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

I felt kind of let down was this fact but I pushed it aside for now and tuned back into the conversation.

"Or they'll hunt us." the spiky-haired girl said.

"That explains, Nico do you remember those guys who tried to attack us in that alley in DC?" my sister said

I shuddered because the memory was horrible. We had been walking along a narrow alley in DC when a group of guys who seemed to have wings and eyes that flickered with lightning ran at us. Then a demon thing with a pasely handbag came and killed them all and then disappeared.

I also remembered a creepy bus driver with ram's horns on his head.

I decided to see if Bianca remembered that too so I asked, "And that bus driver? The one with the ram's horns?" then just to rub it in I said, "I told you that was real!"

"That's why Grover has been watching you. In case you turned out to be half-bloods." Percy said.

Wait Grover is a half-blood too?

"Grover?" my sister asked shocked, "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr actually." he said and kicked off his shoes to reveal... hoofs?

An honest to goodness pair of goat's hoofs instead of feet.

I glanced at my sister who looked like she was about to faint.

"Grover put your shoes back on. Your freaking her out." chided the spiky-haired girl.

"Hey," Grover protested "My hoofs are clean."

Percy felt the need to change the topic again, "Bianca, we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. You need to come to camp,"

I wondered what he meant by camp.

"Camp?" my sister asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff." Percy explained to her.

"You can join us," he added, "Stay there year-round if you like."

I felt quite excited about this camp thing so I said, "Sweet, let's go!"

"Wait," Bianca said "I don't-was

"There is another option," said Zoae quietly.

"No there isn't." said the girl with the spiky hair angrily. I got the feeling that these two didn't get along tell because they kept keeping each other evil looks. For the first time I noticed that Zoae was wearing a silver circlet like a crown in her dark hair.

"We have burdened these children enough." Artemis announced "Zoae, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents, treat the wounded and retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes my lady," Zoae said

"And Bianca come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" I asked feeling a little hurt about not being included.

"Perhaps you could show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy," Artemis sugguested, "I am sure Grover would be happy to intertain you for a while. As a favor to me?"

"You bet," Grover said, "Come on, Nico."

I followed him happily and told him all about Mythomagic. I explained that all the gods had different attack points and stuff and then we headed back towards the camp that the Hunters had set up while we were in the woods.

Grover bandaged Percy's shoulder which had a small cut from Dr. Thorn's spike then I asked Percy some questions like if he was really a son of Poseidon or not.

He said that he was but he apparently hadn't tried surfing so he didn't know if he was any good at it at all.

Suddenly Zoae came up to us and told Percy to follow her.

While they were gone the spiky-haired girl came up to us and she said to me, "I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus."

"Nice to meet you Thalia," I said and she smiled.

Just then a Hunter brought me a bag full of my stuff and I thanked her. She simply scowled and walked away.

"Why didn't she even say your welcome?" I asked confused

"Hunters don't like boys." Thalia explained.

"You see, Artemis is a maiden goddess. All her Hunters are eternal maidens too so they don't like boys."

"Oh," I said.

I suppose that it did make sense.

At that moment my sister and Zoae came out of one of the tents and my sister walked over to me and said, "Nico, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ok, sure." I said and followed her out of ear-shot of the others.

"I need to tell you something," my sister said quietly. Why did she look s... worried?

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I-I've decided to become a Hunter. I'm so sorry, Nico."

"Will-what?" I said, I couldn't believe this. How could my sister be so selfish?

"Yes, Nico. I've decided to join the Hunters and I have already done it so you can't change my mind now."

"You're so selfish!" I screamed at her "I HATE YOU!"

"Just let me explain," she pleaded desperately.

"I will be able to see you from time to time I promise."

"No!" I shouted "I told you. I'll never talk to you again!"

I stormed away from her and tried to keep myself from crying. My sister, my only family had joined an eternal girls club and left me alone.


	4. We Meet the Sun God

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter four: We Meet The Sun God

When I reached Percy, Thalia and Grover they were talking intently about Percy's conversation with Artemis.

Apparently, the Hunters were coming with us to Camp Half-Blood because Artemis had some hunting to do alone and she needed to know that the Hunters were safe. Then Percy explained about Bianca joining them and I felt disgusted with her now because I had gotten over my anger but I was still disgusted that she would join them.

"Bianca joined them?" Thalia said in a disgusted tone, "It's all Zoae's fault. That stuck-up, no-good-was

"Who can blame her?" said Grover and sighed, "Ah, eternity with Artemis."

I made a face at this. It was obvious that Grover had a massive crush on Artemis.

Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "You satyr, you're all in love with Artemis."

"But she's no, into nature." Grover said.

"You're nuts," Thalia told him.

"Nuts and berries, yeah." Grover said.

We fell silent and I saw Artemis glance at the sky impatiently. Finally she muttered, "Finally, he soo lazy during the winter."

"You're um waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked. I remembered that Percy had said that we would be getting a ride from Apollo to Camp Half-Blood and I knew from Mythomagic that Apollo was the god of the sun so I could understand Percy's question.

"For my brother, yes." Artemis answered Percy.

I wondered if Apollo really drove the sun or not. Another myth said that the sun god was Helios and that the moon goddess was Selene but Artemis was apparently the moon goddess and from what Artemis had said Apollo must be the sun god.

"It's not exactly as you think." Artemis said to Percy and I wondered if he had been thinking along the same lines as I had.

"Oh," said Percy, "So it's like like he'll be pulling up in a-was

Just then a bright light flashed in the sky and a blaze of heat hit me like a slap in the face. The light got brighter and brighter until it was painful to look at.

"Don't look," advised Artemis and everyone averted their eyes until the light died down. I heard Percy gasp and I looked to see an awesome red car in front of us.

I couldn't remember what the car was called but the heat that it had generated was enough to melt the snow around the car in a perfect circle.

"Little sister," called the driver as he got out of the car. He was a teenaged guy about seventeen with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless t-shirt and jeans and he was smiling brightly at Artemis.

"What's up?" He asked and Artemis sighed and said, "I'm fine Apollo and I'm not your little sister."

"Hey I was born first," Apollo said cheerfully.

"We're twins," Artemis reminded him, "How had millennia do we have to argue-was

"I what's up?" he interupted "Got the girls with you I see. Y'all need some tips on archery?"

I could tell that these two argued a lot even after just a few minutes. Artemis grit her teeth and said, "I have some hunting to do alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood until I return."

"Sure, sis," Apollo said and then he held up his hands in a STOP gesture and said "I feel a hiccue coming on."

The Hunters all groaned and Zoae said to us "Lord Apollo has been going through this hiccue faze ever since he visited Japan. Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limiric. If I had to hear one more poem that started with there once was a goddess from Sparta-was

"I've got it!" Apollo announcedand then he began to resite, "Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so cool."

I couldn't believe how terrible that hiccue was. Apparently Apollo couldn't count either because the last line was only four silibles long.

"That last line was only 4 silibles," Artemis told Apollo. "What about I am so big-headed?"

Oh so she obviously couldn't count either because that line was six silibles.

"No no that's six silibles." Apollo said and then started muttering to himself.

Finally he said triumphantly, "I am so awesome! That's five silibles." He grinned at us then bowed.

"And now sis," he said turning to Artemis "Transportation for the Hunters you say? Good timing I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis told him pointing to us "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem," said Apollo and I got the feeling that Apollo was an easy-going type of god.

"Let's see," he said studying Thalia closely "Thalia right?"

Thalia blushed and said, "Hi Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes?" he asked and she nodded.

"That makes you me half sister. You used to be a tree didn't you? Man I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. I remember this o time-was

"Brother," Artemis interupted "You should get going."

"Right," said Apollo.

I wondered what he was going to say about another girl who was turned into a tree. I tried to remember any myth about something like that but I couldn't think of one. I realized that I'd been zoning out so I blinked to clear my mind.

"Well," said Apollo "We had better load up ha?"

I realized that the car wouldn't fit all of us but I was kind of sad because it was an awesome car. I got up my courage and said, "Cool car! But all will we all fit?"

"Oh," said Apollo looking a little disappointed, "I hate to change out of sports car mode but I suppose..."

His voice trailed off and he beeped the security alarm button on his car keys and the car changed into a shuttle bus.

"Right," said Apollo who was smiling again, "Everybody in."

Zoae told the Hunters to start loading and picked up her own pack.

"Here sweetheart," said Apollo "Let me get that."

Zoae stepped away from Apollo and gave a murderous look.

"Brother," Artemis said angrily "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters and you do not call them sweetheart."

"Sorry," said Apollo apoligetically "I forgot. Hey sis there are you off to anyway?"

"Hunting artemis replied "It's none of your business."

"I'll fin out," Apollo warned, "I see all, know all."

Artemis rolled her eyes and turned to Zoae.

"I shall see you by winter solstice. Zoae, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well, do as I would do."

"Yes, my lady." said Zoae and with that Artemis sprinted off into the snow.

I don't remember much about the ride a part from a lot of screaming and lurching which was mainly because Thalia was driving and not Apollo.

Apollo had also given me a lecture about the sun which I hadn't understood a word of but oh well at least the ride was quick.

It ended quite suddenly when Thalia crashed the Sun Bus into a lake and I saw several girls with long green hair jump out of the lake with wicker baskets. I wondered idly if they were naiads and I thought that they probably were because no one else could just sit underwater and make wicker baskets.

Apollo tried for a brave smile before saying, "Well you were right my dear you had everything under controol. Let's go and see if we boiled anyone important shall we?"

Yes I thought sarcastically Thalia had everything under controol.


	5. Camp Half-Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter Five: Camp Half-Blood

I have to admit that Camp Half-Blood looked amazing. Thalia, Percy and I went straight to a large blue house, which was apparently called the Big House, to see the camp activities director Chiron.

When we got there the whole place smelled of hot chocolate. We went into a parlour and found a small black-haired man playing cards with an older man in a wheelchair.

The older man looked up and smiled. He said, "Thalia, Percy thank the gods. Ah, and who do we have here?"

Before I could introduce myself Percy said, "Nico di Angelo. He and his sister are half-bloods."

I felt a little annoyed at Percy for not letting me introduce myself but I shrugged it off.

The man looked relieved and said, "So you succeeded then?"

"Well..." Percy faltered.

"What's wrong and where is Annabeth?"

"Oh dear," said the man with the black hair in a bored voice "Not another one lost."

At that moment Grover burst in with a black eye and a slap mark on his cheek.

"The Hunters are all moved in." he announced and the man in the wheelchair sighed.

"The Hunters eh? It seems that we have a lot to talk about. Grover take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film."

He nodded towards me. I wondered what the film would be about and whether it would be G or PG so I decided to ask.

"Orientation film?" I asked "Is it G or PG because Bianca is kind of strict"

"It's PG 13." Grover told me so I said,

"Cool!" and followed him out of the room.

From the orientation film I learned that the man in the wheelchair is Chiron and he doesn't really need the wheelchair but he uses it when he's greeting new-comers because he's actually a centaur but he doesn't want to scare anyone on a first meeting. The film went on to talk about all the Gods and I was shocked to realize that the little man with the curly black hair whom I'd seen earlier was actually the wine god, Dionysis.

When the film was finished, I ran back into the parlour followed by Grover. I looked at Chiron and said, "So cool! You're a centaur?"

"Yes, Mr di Angelo if you please." he said "But I prefer to stay in this wheelchair for um first 'encounters."

Then I turned to Dionysis and said, "And you're the wine dude?" I realized quickly that I'd made a mistake because Dionysis glared at me.

"The wine dude," he said coldly.

"Dionysis, right?" I asked, "I've got your figurine."

"My figurine?" Dionysis asked confused and I started to explain about Mythomagic.

I noticed that Thalia and Percy had left the room as I was talking to Dionysis.

At last Chiron interrupted me and said, "We should get you a place in Cabin Eleven."

"What's Cabin Eleven?" I asked him.

"Come along and I will show you," said Chiron.

For the next few hours I got a tour of the camp and my eyes got wider and wider as Chiron told me about all the activities the camp offered. Finally we reached a simple building with a Caduceus over the door. Chiron told me that it was the cabin of Hermes God of travellers, messengers, thieves and anyone else who uses the roads.

Chiron waved me inside the cabin and I stepped in. Two boys who looked like twins came up to me and one of them said,

"Hi I'm Travis and this is Connor. We're your senior counsellors for now." I smiled at them and said,

"Hello, I'm Nico di Angelo. Pleased to meet you." we shook hands and Connor said,

"You can have that bunk over there, Nico." he pointed to a nearby empty bunk and I walked over and put my bag down on it.

Just then a conch horn blew and we had to go for dinner.

Dinner was amazing. I scraped part of my food into the flames like everyone else and then I sat down to eat the rest.

The food was great. I had brisket and some bread and cheese and a glass of lemonade.

Travis and Connor tried to convince me that Poker was better than Mythomagic but I wasn't convinced at all.

At the end of the meal Chiron stood up and said, "I am pleased to welcome the Hunters of Artemis who will be staying with us for a few days while lady Artemis is gone."

There was a slight round of polite applause.

"I would also like to announce," Chiron continued "That there will be a good will capture the flag game on tomorrow night."

There was a lot more clapping at this news and after it died down Chiron told everyone to go to their cabins for an early winter lights out. When I got to my cabin I collapsed on my bunk and fell asleep.


	6. We Lose a Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter six: We Lose a Game

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. I had had a long and peaceful sleep with no dreams.

I dressed and then I saw that everyone was heading for breakfast. I followed them and when we got there I glanced over at the Artemis table and saw that many of the Hunters looked as though they had been crying. I was curious but I let it go. No way in Hades I was going to ask them what was wrong.

After breakfast, I followed the Hermes cabin through the activities. I found that sword fighting was the easiest for me and I hated archery. I tried my best in javelin practice but I had terrible aim.

Travis came up to me after lunch and asked, "Hey, Nico do you want to play in the capture the flag game tonight?"

"What's capture the flag?" I asked.

"It's a war game where each team gets a flag and the other team has to capture it. Whichever team catches the enemy flag first wins the game."

"That sounds fun." I said.

"It is." He agreed.

"Who are we against?" I asked.

"The Hunters." He told me.

"Then I'll play." I said and he smiled at me.

That evening before dinner everyone got ready to play capture the flag. My breast plate was a bit big for me and the plume on my helmet kept falling into my eyes.

I caught sight of Percy and ran over to him.

"Percy," I said "This is so cool."

"Hey Nico." he said grinning.

"Do we get to kill the other team?" I asked. I was honestly curious about this.

"Well... no." he answered.

"But the Hunters are immortal, right?" I pointed out.

"That's only if they don't fall in battle." Percy explained. A sudden idea came into my head and I said, "It would be awesome if we just resurrected as soon as we were killed so that we could keep fighting and-was

"Nico," Percy said sharply "This is serious. Real swords these could hurt."

I looked at him and his gaze softened and he patted my shoulder encouragingly.

"Hey, its cool." he assured me, "Just follow the team, stay out of Zoae's way and we'll have a blast."

Just then Chiron told us to get to our positions and our team followed Thalia and Percy into the woods and over to a cluster of boulders. Thalia gave a few orders to the team and then the game began.

I had been set on guard duty with a guy who I didn't know and Travis and Connor. Percy climbed the boulders and I tried to follow him without success.

"What's happening?" I demanded anxiously but Percy didn't answer. Instead he said something to the guy who I didn't know and then ran towards enemy ground.

Travis and Connor cheered him on and I joined in with them. Then two girls in silver Hunter clothes ran at us.

The first shot two arrows into Connor's helmet and then slammed her bow into his head. Then she slammed it into Travis' head.

The other guy and I both charged but the girl ran off like a cheetah and disappeared. Meanwhile the other girl who I now recognized is Zoae grabbed our flag and ran at light speed towards her own side.

Travis and Connor lay unmoving and the other guy and I ran after Zoae. At the same time, Percy was running towards us and Thalia and her team were screaming at him. Percy was holding the Hunters' silver flag and was picking up the pace as he spotted Zoae coming towards him. Zoae got to her side just before Percy could and slammed into him for good measure.

Everyone conversed on the creek and Chiron said, "The Hunter win for the 56th time in a row."

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia yelled at Percy.

"What in the name of the gods were you thinking?"

Percy clenched his fists, "I got the flag, Thalia." he reminded her, "I saw a chance and I took it."

"I was at their base!" Thalia yelled at him, "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in we would have won."

"You had too many on you." he argued.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" she demanded. I was feeling a bit nervous at this point because I was worried that they would fight.

"I didn't say that." Percy protested.

"Argh!" Thalia screamed and pushed Percy. A shock went through him which blew him back into the water.

Many of the campers gasped. I was one of them. The Hunters all hid laughs behind their hands.

"Sorry." said Thalia turning pale "I didn't mean to..."

A blast of water hit Thalia in the face as Percy stood up. "Yeah," he growled "I didn't mean too either."

"You want some, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked.

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!" Percy answered.

Thalia yelled and a bolt of lightning hit her spear and bounced straight on to Percy's chest.

"Thalia,. said Chiron "That is enough." but Percy had made the entire creek rise and seemed about to hurl it at Thalia.

"Percy." Chiron pleaded. Then Percy's concentration seemed to disappear and he turned to look behind Thalia.

Everyone else looked in the same direction and I gasped. A horrible withered mummy wearing a tie-dyed dress was walking towards us.

Green mist swirled around our feet and her blank dead eyes were fixed on Zoae.

"This is impossible," Chiron murmured "it...she has never left the attic."

Then a hissing voice spoke in my mind. I could tell that everyone could hear it because some of them put their hands over their ears.

"I am the spirit of Delphi." it said, "Speaker of the prophesies of Phoebus Apollo. Slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask."

Zoae stepped forward and asked, "What must I do to help my goddess?"

Mist curled out of the mummy's mouth to form a shape of a mountain. Artemis was chained at the top and seemed to be in terrible pain.

The mummy spoke again.

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains.

One shall be lost in the land without rain.

The bane of Olympus shows the trail.

Campers and Hunters combined prevail.

The Titan's curse must one withstand and one shall perish by a parents' hand."

Then the mummy sat down on a rock and didn't move again. I wondered what the words meant. There was only one thing that I was sure of. The mummy had just given a prophecy.


	7. A Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 7: A Quest

After the prophecy was given, there was a long silence. I wondered if we were just going to leave the mummy there but then Chiron told Grover and Percy to take her to the attic. I was curious about why Chiron would ask them to do that but I let it go. Since I had found out that I was a demigod almost nothing would surprise me. He then told the senior counsellors to go to the Big House for a meeting to discuss the prophecy and he ordered the rest of us to go to our cabins. We went to our cabins and I waited anxiously for Travis and Connor to come back.

About half an hour later they came in and everyone looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" one boy asked impatiently, "What happened at the meeting?"

"There's going to be a quest." Connor told us, "Five people are going."

"Who are they?" I asked,

"Three Hunters named, Zoae, Phoebe and Bianca and-was

"Wait you mean my sister Bianca?" I demanded.

"Yes and Grover and Thalia are going too."

"What is the quest about?" I asked him.

"Artemis has been kidnapped." Travis said, "The Hunters already suspected that because Zoae had a nightmare about it."

"The prophecy said that two would die." someone pointed out.

"They're going to have to risk it." Travis said bleakly.

"But what about my sister?" I demanded angrily.

I felt worried and afraid for Bianca and I didn't care anymore that she had joined the Hunters because I just wanted her to be safe.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Nico." said Connor reassuringly and I nodded. I had a bad feeling about this quest but there wasn't really anything that I could do about x... yet.

"We should go for dinner, now." Connor said quietly.

We followed him out of the door and towards the dining pavillion. I noticed that Percy hadn't turned up for dinner and Travis told me that he had wanted to go on the quest too but Zoae had refused and said that she wouldn't have Hunters travelling with boys. I asked him about Grover and he just said that Grover was a satyr not a boy. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

After dinner we talked for a while in our cabin and then we went to bed. I tossed and turned for a while worrying about Bianca but I finally fell asleep.


	8. Percy Makes a Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 8: Percy Makes a Promise

I woke up quite suddenly. It was in the middle of the night and it was almost completely black outside. I felt wide awake but I didn't know what had made me wake up. I listened hard in case it had been a noise that had startled me and I heard voices outside. I listened harder and I recognized one of the voices as Bianca's and the other as Zoae's.

"Come, Bianca, we must discuss Phoebe." Zoae said.

I made a decision to follow them so I left the cabin. I followed them to the dining pavillion and hid behind a column to listen to their conversation.

"What happened to Phoebe, anyway." Bianca asked Zoae.

"The t-shirt that the Stoll boys from the Hermes cabin gave her was covered with centaur blood." Zoae said immediately.

"That's terrible." Bianca said and I couldn't help wondering where Travis and Connor had got the centaur blood from. I hoped that they didn't get it from Chiron.

"She will live," said Zoae "But she will be bed-riden for weeks with horrible hives. She cannot go on the quest. It is up to me and thee."

"Shouldn't we choose someone else?" Bianca asked.

"No." Zoae said firmly "I do not want Chiron to choose a camper as our fifth companion and I do not want to risk another Hunter. She would meet an end worse than Phoebe's."

"But we're supposed to have five." Bianca protested. An idea started to form in my head. If they only had four then I could go.

"The prophecy said that we will lose one." Zoae said.

"In the land without rain. That can't be here." Bianca replied.

"It might be." argued Zoae "Nothing can get past the borders without permision, not even weather. It could be a land without rain."

"Well maybe you should tell Thalia your dream." Bianca said, changing the subject. I suppose that she knew that she had lost and was a bit annoyed about it.

"No, it would not help." said Zoae.

"But if your suspicions are right about the General-was

"I have thy word not to talk about that." Zoae interupted her and then Bianca looked at the Big House.

"The lights of the Big House are on. Let's go."

They ran towards the Big House and Zoae paused. Bianca told her to hurry and she followed her to the Big House.

I took a deep breath. I was going to run after them but then Percy appeared right in front of me.

"You can't go." Percy said simply.

"Where did you come from?" I asked him amazed.

"I've been here all the time." He said.

"Look, Nico you can't go after them."

"Why not?" I said angrily, "Because I'm too young?"

"No," Percy said patiently, "Because they won't let you and yes because you're too young."

I realized something then. Percy had been planning to go soon and I decided to confront him.

"You're going, aren't you?" I asked.

"Well, yes. I have to go." I thought for a minute and then said, "I can go for me and protect my sister, you have too!"

"Nico," Percy protested, "She's got Zoae, Grover and Thalia..."

"Promise!" I insisted.

"This is a big thing to promise, Nico but I'll do my best. I promise that."

"Get going then!" I said "Good luck!"

I smiled and walked away from me. I knew that I shouldn't have made him promise but I wanted my sister to have the best protection possible. I knew that Percy could do it and I smiled. Bianca would be safe and if she was safe then I was happy.


	9. The Wine Dude Turns Nasty

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 9: The Wine Dude Turns Nasty

After Percy was gone I ran towards the Big House to tell Chiron that Percy had left on the quest. I knew that I was a bad liar so I decided not to make up anything.

When I reached the Big House, Chiron wasn't there. Dionysis listened to my story in silence and then he turned on me,

"Why are you bothering me with this?" he asked angrily.

"Well, this is your camp." I told him.

"So you thought that you would just come and bother me with the news that that boy is gone, did you? You didn't actually think that I'd care, did you?"

"Well, yes." I said, "I mean you have to care about your own camp, don't you?"

"No I don't actually!" he shouted.

"Although," he added pausing, "At least I can track him down and humiliate him now."

"Why would you do that?" I asked. "He's trying to help."

"He still left the camp without my permission." Dionysis snapped, "I might not care about him but he should still have asked permission before he went."

"But he knew that you would say no." I argued.

"Are you answering me back, boy?" Dionysis asked. I swallowed. His eyes were glowing purple and I didn't know what to say to calm him down.

Finally I settled for the truth which I thought was probably dangerous but I said it anyway.

"Yes," I said calmly

"Well," said Dionysis coldly "That settles it then."

He waved his hand and everything went black.

I woke up four hours later in the sickroom. A girl came into the room and noticed that I was awake.

I recognized the girl as Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. From what I knew of her she was a nice girl with a good sense of humour.

"Well," she said "What happened?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "I was talking to Dionysis and-was

"He turned you into a bottle of wine but then Chiron made him turn you back because he's not allowed wine."

"Oh," I said. I felt fine but I had a bad headache.

"Here," Silena said and handed me a small bottle with what looked like apple juice inside:.

"Drink some of this but don't drink all of it."

I took a tentative sip and I almost dropped the bottle. I had expected apple juice but it tasted like the hot chocolate that had been a rare treat at our school.

"What is that stuff?" I asked Silena.

"It's nectar of the gods." she said, "How do you feel?"

I thought about that for a second and then I smiled, "I feel great." I said.

"Good," she said and then left.

I followed her and saw that it was late in the afternoon. I had to run to get to the climbing wall which we were going to practice on that day. It had lava pouring down it and when I had asked Travis why he had said that is was a little extra challenge.

The rest of the day was busy. I had a canoe race which my team came last in. I don't know why but I can't canoe well at all.

We had a Pegasus riding lesson which I was also terrible at because the Pegasus wouldn't go near me. It only whinnied and backed away from me and I couldn't figure out why.

I ate dinner with the Hermes cabin as usual but tonight I didn't have much fun. I simply sulked and glared at everyone who tried to talk to me.

I went to bed that night and thought about Dionysus. I never thought that the wine dude could ever be so crazy but after today I would definitely be careful around him.


	10. I Have a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 10: I Have a Dream

In the middle of the night I found myself dreaming. I was in a dark throne room with a throne made from bones.

On the throne sat a tall thin man who was about ten feet tall. He had oily black hair and deathly white skin.

He stared at me coldly and said, "Well it's about time you arrived."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have been trying to contact you for days." the man said.

I stared at him in bewilderment. How could this dark, scary man have been trying to contact me, unless...

"Are you a god?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Well," he said, "You're clearly not as stupid as you look, are you?"

I took that in silence because I didn't want to offend the god. I studied him closer and realized that I recognized him from Mythomagic. It was definitely Hades the lord of the Underworld and the god of the dead. I saw that his eyes were very similar to mine and I wondered if we could be related. I was brought back to Earth when Hades spoke again.

"I have brought you here to warn you about something." he said in a bored tone.

"What is it?" I asked. What could a god want to warn me about?

"I need to warn you about Percy Jackson." said the god coldly.

"You have to be careful of him."

"Why?" I asked.

"You will know soon but I cannot tell you more than this."

"So," I said annoyed now, "You brought me here to tell me that and then you don't even explain properly?"

"We gods cannot interfere in mortal affairs." he said "But I wanted to at least warn you about him. I'm not saying that you can't trust him. I'm only saying to be careful not to worship him too much."

My mouth fell open. Was he seriously suggesting that I worshiped Percy?

"For your information," I snapped, "I don't worship him!"

"Well," he said, "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Then he waved his hand and the image disappeared.

I thought that that would be the end of my dream but then I found myself on a mountain top. It was dark and cold and a figure was standing at the summit apparently struggling under an invisible curse.

I immediately recognized the figure. It was Artemis and she was clearly in pain.

Her silvery dress was in tatters and she was bleeding golden blood.

She did not speak to me instead the image of her faded and disappeared.

I woke up and thought about the dreams that I had had. I didn't understand them but I knew a few things.

(a) According to Hades I had to be careful around Percy. (b) Artemis was in serious danger and (c) I hated demigod dreams.


	11. The Hunters Take Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 11: The Hunters Take Revenge

The next morning I was woken by a loud scream. It was a boy's scream and I recognized it as Connor's.

I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed. I saw that the cabin was in chaos.

A group of girls in silvery Hunter outfits were shooting arrows at the campers. Connor and Travis were lying on the ground and both looked dazed from nasty whacks to the head.

I grabbed a sword from a wall wrack and charged at the Hunters.

"Nico, no!" said Travis "It's us they want, we were the ones who gave Phoebe that stupid t-shirt, go!"

I ignored him and started fighting with a Hunter. Unfortunately for me the Hunter was much faster than me and I had a lot of trouble stopping her from stabbing me or shooting me.

"You brought this on yourselves!" shouted one of the Hunters.

"Leave them alone! They didn't do anything wrong!" Connor screamed.

"No!" she shouted back "You will pay for this insult the hard way you foolish boy!"

I parried the Hunter's knife again but just as fast she drew a second and stabbed me in the arm.

"OW!" I shouted.

"Enough!" shouted a new voice. It was Chiron and he looked furious.

"You are guests!" he shouted at the Hunters.

"We did not want to come here in the first place!" a Hunter shouted back.

"Get back to your cabin!" Chiron ordered.

"Fine!" the Hunter said and the others followed her out.

"Are you all right?" Chiron asked me.

I looked at my arm and saw that it was bleeding badly.

"I'm ok." I said and tried to find something to wrap around my arm.

"Here." said Chiron holding out a pastry square of some kind.

"Eat that." he said.

"What is it?" I asked, suspicious.

"Ambrosia, food of the gods." he said.

I took the ambrosia and ate it. It tasted like birthday cake. I had only had birthday cake once at my last birthday. Bianca had bought it for me and it had tasted great.

I looked at my arm and I saw that it had stopped bleeding and was closing up.

"Wow," I said, "That stuff is powerful."

"Indeed." Chiron said "Well, I should go." he said and left.

I noticed that none of the other campers had bad injuries. Travis and Connor were ok apart from having a new bump to the head each and everyone only had minor injuries.

I sighed. Why did I have to be the only one who was stupid enough to charge the Hunters?

"Well," said Travis, rubbing his head, "The Hunters got their revenge."

I nodded in agreement. The Hunters definitely had their revenge.


	12. I Kill Some Monsters

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 12: I Kill Some Monsters

Later that day Chiron told the whole Hermes cabin to go to the Big House to get a special activity. When we arrived Chiron explained that we were going on a hunting expedition in the woods to find a particularly bothersome group of monsters.

He said that the monsters were a hellhound, a Dragon and an Empousa and that we had to kill them because they were killing all of the smaller monsters in the forest which were used for hunting expeditions. He also said that we would have to wear full armour and take shields along with our swords.

After he was finished explaining he left and we strapped on our armour and weapons. I was a little nervous because I hadn't killed monsters before and I was worried that I would look weak in front of everyone.

"Hey, Nico?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Travis standing there looking anxious.

"Yeah, Travis?" I answered

"Do you want to take part in this?"

"Yes." I said, "Why?"

"Just wondering." he said, "I mean you're new and I didn't know whether you would want to or not."

"I do want to." I said, slightly indignant.

"Ok then." he said, "Let's go."

We set off into the woods and stopped at Zeus's Fist.

"All right, everybody," said Connor "We're going to be in two groups. Travis will lead one group and I will lead the other. Stay with your group whatever happens."

He then split us into the groups and I was in Travis's group. We went off to the right and Connor's group went left.

Two and a half hours later we still hadn't seen any monsters and we were all starting to get bored. I lagged behind my group because I wasn't as fast as most of them and because I preferred being at the back anyway.

Suddenly I heard a noise somewhere to the left and I headed that way. My group barely noticed me and soon I had left them behind.

After about five minutes, I came to a clearing where some monsters were fighting with each other. I saw a female vampire with one donkey leg and one bronze leg. Her hair was made out of flames and her fangs dripped with saliva.

I instantly recognized her as an empousa, a she-demon. I charged into the fight with my sword and slashed her to dust with a single strike.

Then the rest of the monsters charged me and my mind went into a different mode. I was able to dodge their attacks and attack them myself. I moved faster than I ever had before and soon all that was left of the monsters was a large pile of dust and a few of their weapons.

I stared at what I had done in bewilderment. I was shocked but also proud of myself.

"Nico?" someone shouted behind me and I saw both Connor's and Travis's groups standing there.

"You killed them all?" Connor asked incredulously.

"Yes," I said, "It was like my mind went into another mode and-was

"That would be your battle reflexes." Connor explained.

"Well done." said Travis, "Not many people could take down a group of monsters single handily."

"Thanks," I said "I appreciate that."

"Your welcome," he said, "Let's get back to the Big House."


	13. My Sister Gets Crushed

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 13: My Sister Gets Crushed

When we got back to the Big House, Chiron told us that we could have a more relaxing afternoon because we had done so well against the monsters. He also said that at dinner there would be a special treat and when I asked him what it was he just smiled and said,

"You will find out at dinner, child."

For the rest of the day we played basketball with the tree nymphs and just relaxed and had fun and I have to admit that I was happy here. One thing bothered me though, I kept worrying about Bianca even though I was sure that Percy would protect her but st...

When dinner came I was really surprised. In the center of the pavillion was the treat that Chiron had mentioned. It was a special table of food just for tonight and it was piled high with every food that you could imagine, sausages, pork shop, pies filled with all kinds of topping and of course the usual camp barbecue. I mean I love barbecue but you really do need a change once in a while and the food looked amazing.

"Wow." I said because I couldn't think of any other words to discribe it.

"Heroes," said Chiron, "The usual sacrifices to the gods will still take place but after that please enjoy!"

Everyone cheered and began to eat.

Later that night I was woken by a high-pitched ringing in my ears. I sat up startled and suddenly I saw a terrible vision in my mind.

Percy and Bianca and the three others on the quest were being attacked by a massive giant which seemed to be made completely of bronze with half of its face melted. There was no sound in the vision but I could tell that they were all shouting and in great danger.

I saw that Percy and Bianca seemed to be in some sort of argument which envolved a lot of pointing and shaking of heads.

Then the worst happened. Bianca walked towards the giant while it was distracted and then she stepped under his foot and disappeared.

The vision vanished and the ringing in my ears went deadly silent. I knew in my heart that my sister, the only person I had in the world and the only family that I could remember was gone and would never return.

I also now knew what the god Hades had meant about not being able to trust Percy.

I knew that he'd betrayed me and I could never forgive him. I decided to check for certain, just in case the vision was false so I grabbed a nearby torch and turned on the light.

I found a golden drachma and picked up a crystal which made a faint rainbow in the light. Travis and Connor had taught me how to do an Iris Message but I hadn't tried it myself yet.

"Oh Iris," I said "Goddess of the rainbow, except my offering." I tossed the drachma into the rainbow and it shimmered and disappeared.

"Show me Bianca di Angelo." I said and the colours shimmered. I waited with bated breath but Bianca didn't appear instead I saw an image of Percy, Zoae, Thalia and Grover searching through the ruins of the giant. They kept calling Bianca's name and after a while they stopped and Zoae sat down and cried.

"It's nearly sunrise." Percy said in a hollow voice "We'll find her."

"No we won't." said Grover miserably, "It happened just like it was supposed to."

At first I didn't understand what Grover was talking about and then I saw that they were in the desert and a line of the prophecy came back to me: one shall be lost in the land without rain. I thrust my hand through the rainbow and broke the connection. I knew for certain now that Bianca was dead and I was completely alone.


	14. It was only a Nightmareor was it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 14: It was Only A Nightmare...Or Was It?

I collapsed on my bunk and fell asleep again. This time I had no dreams and when I woke up in the morning I was almost convinced that last night had just been a bad dream.

I decided to talk to either Connor or Travis to get their advice and maybe some help.

I managed to catch Connor alone after breakfast and he listened in silence when I told him about the night's events.

"Well," he said finally "I'm sure that it was a dream but if you want we could try another Iris Message."

I thought about that but I decided that if it was just a dream, Bianca would not be too pleased if I Iris Messaged her in the middle of a battle or something.

"No," I said eventually, "But thanks anyway, Connor."

"No problem, Nico." he said "And if you ever need someone to talk to I'll always be here."

I nodded and he smiled and walked away from me into the Strawberry fields.

I stared after him for a while and thought long and hard about last night. That high ringing in my ears had sounded so real but how could Percy have let Bianca die?

I tried to shake off the thoughts. Percy had promised to do his best to protect my sister and for what it was worth, despite what Hades had said in my dream, I trusted Percy to keep that promise and I knew that if last night wasn't a dream then I could never forgive him.

I stormed away into the woods. I knew perfectly well that I shouldn't have gone in alone but I didn't really care.

I needed to get away and do some serious thinking. I heard a rustling sound behind me and I released that a large hairy thing was coming and was about to charge.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this story. I would really appreciate reviews, thanks.


	15. I meet a Big Unfriendly Giant

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the OLYMPIANS

Chapter 15: I Meet a Big Unfriendly Giant

I froze instantly. I had beaten the monsters yesterday but this was a different category of monster altogether. The thing was a giant about twelve feet tall. He had razor-sharp fangs and glowing red eyes. His skin was an unusual dark red colour and his arms had many tattoos on them.

I thought of the book the BFG but this giant was obviously not friendly. He stepped forward and growled viciously.

I drew my sword but my hand was shaking a little and I was afraid that I might drop it. I stared at the giant who was grinning evilly at me.

"Lunch!" he roared and stalked forward still wearing that evil smile.

"I will feast on your bones." he told me excitedly, "It has been a long time since I ate a demigod of your kind."

"What do you mean, my kind?" I asked. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"You don't know?" the giant asked. "He hasn't claimed you yet?"

"Ok," I said "I'm just going to walk away now."

"Oh I thought you would stay for some lunch." said the giant looking a little hurt.

"No thanks," I said "Bye."

I turned my back but the giant lunched at me swiftly and before my brain could catch up, I had reacted with lightning speed. I slashed at the giant but he just jumped back and laughed.

"Did you seriously think that you could beat me?" he laughed so hard that his eyes watered "I am a Laistrygonian. A cannibal giant from the north."

"A what." I asked. The giant laughed evilly.

"I will tell you who your father is."

"Stop lying!" I snapped. I was sick of this stupid giant playing with me so I slashed at him again and this time I hit his waist and he broke into dust.

I kicked the dust and kept walking through the forest. Although I knew that the giant was probably lying, I couldn't shake the idea of finding out who my dad was.

I entered a clearing and saw a tall dark haired man waiting for me. I recognized him instantly. It was Hades.

"Hello, Nico." said Hades "I am here to claim you as a son."

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


	16. A talk with my Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 16: A Talk with My Father

I stared at Hades in disbelief. Could he really be my dad? I thought back to the vision that I'd had about my sister's death and I wondered if that was because Hades was my father.

"You're my dad?" I asked

"Yes, Nico." Hades said calmly "That is why I wanted to warn you about Perseus Jackson."

"Did Percy let my sister die?" I asked. Hades looked at me uncertainly and frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I told him about my vision and he frowned even more.

"Well," he said at last "She has not been through judgement yet so I'm not entirely sure."

"Well," I said "They are due home tomorrow at the latest so I guess we'll find out."

"Indeed," said Hades and then he hesitated "I am sorry but I must go. My duties in the Underworld are chaotic at this moment in time but I expect to see you soon in my realm."

I wondered what he meant by that but I decided to let it go.

"Should I tell Chiron that you were here?" I asked at last but Hades shook his head firmly.

"You cannot tell anyone that I was here. At least not until the quest ends."

"Why not?" I asked but Hades was gone.

I walked back to camp thinking about what Hades had said. Really he had said very little but I still was grateful because from the moment I'd arrived at camp I had been wondering who my godly parent could be. I didn't remember my parents so it could have been any god or goddess.

As I walked along thinking about this more questions came into my mind. Who was my mother? Was Bianca safe after all? The one thing that I knew for sure was that at least one of my questions would be answered tomorrow when the quest group returned.

Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	17. The end of everythingalmost

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 17: The End of Everything... Almost

In the early hours of the morning I was woken by Connor shaking my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked sleepily. He looked at me with something like excitement in his eyes

"Percy and the others are back." he said. I stared at him in surprise.

"I'm going to see my sister." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay." he agreed and I jumped out of bed and got dressed.

I ran across the camp to the Big House and knocked on the door of the parlour. I pushed open the door and looked around anxiously.

Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse whom I had learned was the head councillor for the Ares cabin, Chiron and Grover were there but Zoae, Thalia and Bianca were nowhere in sight.

"Hey," I said "Where's my sister?"

Everyone glanced at me cautiously and finally Percy stood up and said "Nico come for a walk with me ok? We need to talk."

I followed Percy out of the room and he started to walk towards the dining pavilion. While we walked, he told me about his quest and my heart sank when he told me that my vision of the junkyard was right and my sister had sacrificed herself to save the others.

He kept talking but he was just making things worse. "She wanted you to have this." he said and he held out a small MYTHOMAGIC statue of Hades. I took it in silence and as kept talking.

At last, I couldn't stand it anymore "You promised to protect her!" I reminded him furiously.

His eyes turned even sadder and he said "Nico, I tried but she sacrificed herself to save the rest of us. I told her not to."

I glared at him even harder. Did he think that that made everything ok? "But you promised." I repeated "My nightmare was right, I should have known earlier."

"Wait, what nightmares?" Percy asked. I felt pure disgust at his blatant lack of sensitivity for what I was going through.

Suddenly a vision of Bianca popped into my mind. She was standing in a black pavilion and three grim looking men in golden masks were looking down at her impassively.

Meanwhile Percy was starting to look desperate "She might be alive," he said. His voice was even more desperate than his expression was. "I don't know if-was but I cut him off

"No," I said "She's dead. She's in the Fields of Asphodel being judged right now, I can sense it."

He stared at me in surprise.

"What do you mean, you can sense it?" Percy asked. I scowled at him.

"Why should I tell you? I hate you! Go away!"

I turned my back and saw four horrible skeletons in armour coming towards us. I gasped in shock.

"You brought them here!" I screamed at Percy, "You're trying to kill me!"

Percy shook his head violently. "No," he said "I mean, yeah they followed me but no I'm not trying to kill you, Nico run!"

"No, I hate you and I won't listen!" I said. Percy drew his sword and the skeletons attacked.

I don't know what I was thinking. Percy had let my sister die but still how could I let him die like this? I could hear Percy still telling me to run but I simply put my hands over my ears and screamed at the skeletons "GO AWAY!"

Immediately the four warriors froze and the ground under their feet split open and swallowed them in a flash of glow red flame. Percy stared at me in shock.

"How did y...?" I turned my back on him.

"I still hate you!" I told him bitterly "I wish that you were dead!" then I dropped the little statue that my sister had given Percy for me and ran away into the woods.

I couldn't help it. I had been through a lot of arguments and the knowledge that my sister was truly gone forever devastated me. I couldn't stop myself from crying as I ran which I found was a huge mistake.

I had been running for about ten minutes or so when I tripped and fell into a pit. My last thought before I hit the bottom of the pit was at least I didn't let Percy die for revenge.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. This is the last chapter but I might make a sequel. Please review.


End file.
